The Fruit of Family
by kingalex1234
Summary: when Alex meets a Kopian explorer, he once again finds himself on a search for objects. but once he meets his fleeting friend Lilly, he finds there's more to her than he originally thought, her daughters included. this is a collaborative story with XxFire-IcexX, and not all of the ideas are my own. the prequel is 'The World Beneath Us', and the sequel is 'The Final Voyage'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Prologue

Hi again! Yep, it's Alex. My documents got lost from my last adventure, but I have these, and I'm making sure they stay protected. Olimar returned, looking for treasure, and he had brought Luie with him. I met 2 new pikmin: purples and whites, and had to unite them so they wouldn't fight. The leaders I choose were named Wieghter (for lack of a better name), and toxic. I don't know either of their real names, but purples are heavy-weights, with Wieghter being dumber than the others, and whites are hyperactive, with toxic having a lower attention span. Lilly showed up once or twice, ecstatic over something she wouldn't tell me, but she never stayed long, nor would she go into many of the caves. Anyways, after Olimar saved the company, I had to save Luie, and I got to meet the president, then they disappeared again. Before they went, I told them there was more treasure, and Olimar, backed by the president, promised that he would be back. I waited days, weeks, even months, but he didn't return. Eventually I had to move to keep up with the bulborbs. I heard footsteps every once in a while, and I assumed Lilly was keeping up, but I could never see her. The creatures developed, and I had no clue where any of my friends were, and Lilly had long since stopped following, if she was ever following at all. One day, as I was playing with Bulby's caretaker, I accidentally hit his eye. Normally this wouldn't do much, but this time he freaked out. I was launched off his back, and thrown into a wall. The last thing I remember was seeing a ship that I didn't recognize fly across the sky…

**After thinking about how few chapters there would be after shortening cave time, I decided it best to stick with pikmin 3 as my sequel. My prologues are usually short because all they are is setting up the scene, not much is really going on. I did modify the prologue before posting it so that I could add a few characters latter. Originally, I was going to make this a year after Olimar first crashed, but instead, I made the story a collaborative story with 'XxFire-IcexX'. This is the sequel to 'The World Beneath Us', and the prequel to 'The Final Voyage'. This is set 5 years after the first story, so Alex is 20. Another change from the previous story is perspective, the perspective will change depending on where each character is. As usual, remember: I love criticism of all kind, and reviews encourage me. Due to the fact that this is a collaborative story, I'm not entirely sure how open to input I'll be, but I'll try to fit in as many ideas as I can! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter one: intro to Alph

"Ugh…where am I?" I struggled to open my eyes, and found myself in a pool of water. Wait, why wasn't I wet? Oh, forgot, I'm on a mission. Oh, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Well, I'm Alph, the engineer for the S.S. Drake, and me and my crew are on a mission to save our planet from hunger by taking home seeds. So, back to the story. Realizing I was on the mission, I looked for my crew and ship…which were gone…and so was my Koppad! Well, there was only one path I could take, so I'd take it. But just as I was about to go down the path, I saw a small, plant-like, creature. We stared at each other, and then simultaneously gave a yelp of surprise. The little guy ran off, but I stayed put. Well, no other option but to follow. I went after it, and dropped down a ledge. Well, so much for going back. I continued into an open area, and saw two more of the strange creatures jumping for…was that a berry? I hoped so, wait until the others found out! The first guy seemed to want me to help, then went to jumping with the others. Would my whistle have any effect? I tried it, and it sure did. They seemed to want to be thrown onto the berry, so I did, and they clung on. I threw the other 2 and the berry dropped down…except it wasn't a berry. I had completely missed three evenly placed tubes that spat out flames as the object was about to hit the ground. It lifted into the air, and long vine-like limbs came down, then it dropped, the vines supporting it. The three creatures jumped for joy. Well, it didn't seem edible, but it made the little guys happy, so I figured it was good to do that…how right I was. The little guys ran to my side again, surprising me. Well, at least the guys were loyal. There was what looked like a broken bridge on one side, and 2 piles of rubble on the other. I threw the pikmin at the smaller pile, and they picked up three pieces and carried them to the bridge. I whistled at a fourth creature that was hiding behind the rubble, and when the other three came back, I threw them at the second pile. The pikmin kept coming back, as if they knew there was more. Once the pikmin were done, I crossed, and found my Koppad! I quickly looked at its map, and found my ship further down the path! But…there was something peculiar…there was a signal coming from nearby. Maybe it was one of my crewmembers! Although…it would have recognized the signal if they were safe...oh well. I found a way to get more of the little creatures, and I ended up with 20(I might be off a few), and was able to push the box out of the way. I picked up a data file, and found out the creatures were called pikmin. Well, I could stop referring to them as creatures now. The signal was closer, and turning to the path, I found what was causing it. Lying on the ground was a boy about my age…WITHOUT A SPACE SUIT! The high amounts of oxygen would wreak havoc on his system! A few of the pikmin immediately went and picked him up, not bothering to wait for me to throw them. I whistled, wanting to leave him for latter, but they didn't listen, and just followed me instead. Well, at least they wouldn't turn him into pikmin. I continued into a cave, my loyal pikmin following, where I encountered a strange dirt wall. Was there other intelligent life on this planet? Oh well, if there was, it was a shame to knock down their hard work, but I had to. I threw whatever pikmin came to me at the wall, and they waked away at it diligently. Wow, I was amazed not only at how flexible they were, but how hard working they were for a complete stranger, although, I did save their onion, as I learned their home was called. The wall was down soon, and I continued to the ship, the pikmin close behind. I reached the ship at sundown, and found a data file in front of it. I picked it up and read it using the Koppad. It said that the night life was ferocious, and I shouldn't stay after dark. Ok, good to know. The pikmin put the boy down in front of the ship, and the Drake immediately beamed him up for analysis. I looked at my Koppad as the ship called me. "Analyzing subject…" it said through the Koppad. "Analysis complete!" the ship didn't give the boy a name, though I dismissed it "subject is in stasis, and seems to have been hit in the head. The subject will recover shortly." Well, that was a relief. The pikmin had run off, and the sun was setting, so I decided to head in. before I could be beamed in however, Britney called. "Britney! Thank goodness you're ok!" I cried. "Alph? Is that you? Thank goodness I could connect to you, Charlie isn't answering." Well that was a problem. "I'm trapped in a crater of some sort, and I'm getting really hungry. I'll send you the coordinates, please hurry!" that id do, but I wanted to get off of the ground first. The transmission ended, and I was beamed into the ship. I quickly started the engines, and launched into the atmosphere. I noticed the onion took off with me, and hovered nearby, how strange… anyways, I checked to make sure everything was still there… and that's when I noticed the Cosmic Drive Key was missing! Without that, we'd never be able to get home! But I'd have to find Britney and Charlie first. I looked at the boy, who still hadn't waken up, and decided to go to sleep, leaving the drake on auto pilot.

**Wow, I'm already done with the first chapter! I'm not going to do 2 a day very often, just like in my previous story, but I will keep witting! As I said in the prologue, the story will be from different characters perspectives, as I see fit to tell the story. Remember, I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and while input is limited, I'm still open to it! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 2: my fruitful discovery

I woke up with a foggy head. Man, this did NOT help. Ok…basics first. I was…Alex. I'm…15? Yea…maybe…I don't know, I lost track a while ago. I'm a…scientist? No, I'm an inventor. I'm trapped with…pikmin? No, that can't be, I'm in a bed…I'm in a bed! I sat up. Where was I? I stumbled out of the room. There weren't any lights on, and the outside was too dark to see in, but there was a light coming from a large screen. My blurred and sleepy vision made it so I couldn't see well, but I stumbled towards the light. It seemed to be locked on to an area with a signal coming from it. I was still groggy, and I wasn't paying attention, so I accidentally pressed a button, and the room lurched around me. Wait a minute…the room lurched...I was in a ship! Wait…WHO'S SHIP WAS I ON? The rocket jolted to a stop as it landed. "Huh? Why have we landed?" the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I looked for the exit, and ran out, not caring where we were. I stumbled out into the open, and I had no idea where I was. "Where did he go?" I heard the voice again, and I quickly dove into a bush. Someone jumped out of the ship…and now I recognized him, it was Alph! Wait…Alph had rescued me! "Hello?" he called out, then he took out his…Koppad? Yea, I think that was it. "Hmm…he should be right…" I stepped out, and he looked at me "you're not wearing a space suit!" he yelped in surprise. I tried to answer, but coughed instead, which probably worsened my case. "Come on, let's get a space suit on you" he said, pulling me towards the ship again. We were beamed in, and I was too weak to resist him putting the spare suit on me. "Ok, are you strong enough to talk?" he asked. I couldn't reply "I guess not" he said "well, you can listen at least. My name is Alph, and I am the engineer of the S.S. Dolphin." He paused. I tried to answer, but my mouth wouldn't move, so I ended up looking at him blankly. "Ok, uh, me and my crew are looking for fruit, but our ship malfunctioned. I am the only one who landed near the ship, and the warp key is missing. Would you help me?" I nodded "th-thanks" I said weakly. "So you've recovered" he replied. I nodded "s-somewhat" I said shakily "my name is Alex, and I actually don't need the space suit. It protects me from the attacks of enemies, but I can breathe Oxygen without any effects, I actually need it to survive" he nodded. My earring, which helps me adapt to hostile environments (again, long story), had activated, but not fully for some reason. I was able to survive in the ship, but not very well, which is why I had a hard time recovering. We jumped out of the ship, and I saw it was already noon. "Well, let's find Britney quickly" he said, then he gave me a Koppad "I figured you should have one, just in case something happened" I nodded and put it in my pocket. I can't say Alph is my hero, Olimar already has that position, but out of the three Koppians, I'd say Alph was the one I was the most fond of, and him in real life wasn't a disappointment at all. We took out all of the pikmin, I'm not going to bother with the number, and I noticed Flame at the same time he noticed me. "Alex!" he cried before tackling me. I heard Alphs whistle, but I knew Flame wouldn't listen. The pikmin who have been with me don't listen to the other captain's whistles if their excited about something that has to do with me, I'd have to calm Flame down myself, but Alph didn't know that. Save your breath Alph, he won't listen and he's not hurting me." He stopped whistling and looked at me "you can communicate with them, cant you?" I nodded as Flame jumped off. "Let's get going." I said. We continued on. Without anything to distract me, I listened to the pikmin talk. "Wow! Alex is back!" "I wonder who the Blue guy is" "what about Lilly? Will she be nearby?" "Does anyone else smell strawberry?" that last one made me pause. The funny thing was, I smelled it too…and saw it on the ledge. Alph didn't, so we kept walking. I'd point it out in a bit…or tomorrow. We continued into a cave, I made sure Alph didn't go towards Britney, and we encountered a creature that had pikmin! A couple hits and it went down, but what dropped from it surprised me. They were pretty much rocks with legs, arms, eyes, and an antenna with a leaf, but they were still cute, and still pikmin. They immediately started smashing at a nearby crystal, and I helped them destroy it, which freed their onion. After growing the numbers, I noticed the setting sun, and we grabbed the strawberry, leaving Britney for tomorrow. The rock pikmin, as I remembered they were called, ran back to their onion, and the reds went into theirs. We were beamed into the Drake, and Alph took off. Looking out the window, I saw the red and black onion circling each other next to us. My foggy memory had made me forget one of the coolest additions to pikmin 3, but I soon remembered it as I saw the red onion shine, and it absorbed the black one. WOAH! Was my only thought. I went to bed thinking about Lilly. The reds had mentioned her, so they had seen her, but I was curious as to her ware bouts myself. There was also a strange feeling I had, it was a feeling that I would see more than just Lilly when I found her.

**Second chapter done! Looking back at the chapter, I realized I rushed things, but I had accidentally made the introductions longer than intended, and I wanted to finish the chapter. My first story was focused on character development, because of the broadness of pikmin 3, I can focus this story on story development, which will fit in with its sequel. Remember: I love criticism and reviews encourage me. Input is limited to events this time, due to the fact that I don't own every element in this story, but give suggestions and I might use them. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 3: Brittney's view

I woke up super hungry, I wouldn't last long if Alph didn't get to me soon. I took out my Koppad, which I had managed to hold on to, and get ready to call Alph, but I heard footsteps. I looked at the map instead, and found it was Alph! But…who was following him? There was a second signal coming from right behind him. They both stopped nearby for some reason though, and it drove me insane. I ran up to the crystal wall blocking my way and started pounding on it. "Alph! I can't break this!" I heard the quick footsteps of Alph, but didn't hear the second set of the strangers' footsteps. Alph threw some rock-like creatures and soon the wall broke. My Koppad immediately updated, and I found out that the creatures were named pikmin. "Thank you Alph!" I cried, hugging him. I turned and saw the source of the unknown signal, a boy who seemed as old as we were…actually, he was probably older. "Hello, I am Brittney" I said, then I paused, waiting for his reply. "I'm Alex" he said. I nodded "where did you find him, Alph?" I asked "he was passed out near my crash site, according to him he can breathe Oxygen without side effects" Alph replied. Wow…maybe Oxygen wasn't as harmful as I thought. But the tests…why wasn't he huge then? "How come he's our size then?" I asked. Alph gave me a blank look, but Alex looked like he knew exactly why I asked, but wouldn't say "Oxygen causes gigantism in large amounts, why isn't Alex huge like the rest of the wild life?" Alex seemed to have a look of sudden understanding, then he looked at the pikmin, who started making noises. "I…I'm not sure…" Alph replied. I shrugged, and then I spotted a fruit on a ledge. It was too high for the pikmin to reach, but there was a shorter ledge nearby that they could reach. I wonder… "Come here Alph, I want to try something" I said. Alex was talking to the pikmin, and I decided to ignore him, as he wasn't paying attention and this was a 2 person job. "Ok, throw me onto the ledge, then throw 5 pikmin." Alph seemed surprised, but shrugged. He called the pikmin over, then threw me. Let me tell you, it was amazing flying through the air like that! I landed, and the pikmin were thrown up. I then threw the pikmin onto the ledge with the fruit. After we built a bridge for a short cut, the pikmin took it back for latter analysis. We built another bridge, and continued through the path. There was a side path we took to get another fruit, and I looked at Alex. He was interesting to say the least. I saw him looking at the Koppad whenever he wasn't paying attention to one of the pikmin. In fact, he seemed rather fond of the cute little creatures. I tried to think of reasons this might be, but none of them connected to a Koppite…or was he a kopite? Alex looked up with a look of surprise. I looked at what he was looking at and it was a data file. I guess he had never seen one before. I took it and read it out loud: "wow, this is a tricky puzzle, too bad Lilly isn't here, her daughters would have loved this even more! I wonder where the three of them went, they had long since left my side, I'm not even sure their nearby any more…wait, was that thunder? -Olimar" it stopped there. "That's all there is to it" I said. Alph's face reflected my feeling of confusion, but Alex's face had a mixture of emotion. The sun was going down, so I figured we should head back. We went back to the ship and the pikmin scurried to the onions, while me, Alph, and Alex were beamed into the ship. The 'face wrinkler', as the fruit was called (though Alex wouldn't stop calling it a 'Lemon', whatever that is), gave us 1 and a half more days of juice. We then split the next bottle of juice between us. "Blech! This tastes even worse than the last!" Alex complained. Wow, he was defiantly not a Koppite. "What are you?" I asked. There was no better way to phrase that question, believe me. Alph looked at me with shock, and Alex nearly choked on his portion of the 'disgusting' preservatives. "Did you just ask what I am?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting him to think me a liar. "You won't know my species, but I'm native to this planet." Alph didn't look at all as surprised by this as I was, he had probably heard it before. Wow, this boy was really something! I yawned, ready for bed, and I could see the sleep in both the other boys' eyes. "Let's get some sleep boys, we've got a long day ahead of us" I said "don't you know it" I barely heard Alex mumble. I guess Alph heard him too, but neither of us wanted to ask about it. I got into bed, but sleep didn't come right away. The boy was too intriguing, I had to learn more, and if he was native, why was he sleeping on our ship? there's something about him I didn't understand, but I had no idea how to not sound rude about asking, and I didn't want him to think I was rude, which he probably already did. I yawned as sleep started to claim me, I guess I'd have to find more about him later…if he didn't run off, that is.

**Whew, 3****rd**** chapter done! The daughters Olimar mentions are the 2 new characters I'm adding, they'll be added after the next chapter. Remember that the 2 girls I'm adding aren't my characters, they belong to 'xxFire-Icexx', not me. Enemies the crew faces won't be noted, and most fruit and data files will probably be left out as well because I don't remember all of them, I only remember the map because I found one online. Next chapter is the boss, and the first enemy I describe in this story! Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm somewhat open to input. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 4: first boss (Alex)

Man, how did those Koppites stand the taste of those things? That was my first thought as I woke up with the taste of the last bottle of preservatives still in my mouth. God, they tasted terrible! Kind of like…I don't even think there's a taste to describe it, it's like this weird flavor. That's trivial, and probably opinionated. Now Brittney, she's something else. I expected a nerdy girl reliant on facts, but throughout the day she was opinionated, and apparently couldn't get over how cute the pikmin were, not that I blamed her of course. She was similar to the game, but then again, I caught Alph and Charlie's personalities more than hers. Oh well. I got up and went to the main hub, looking for something to eat. I wasn't as groggy, and managed to turn on the light before blindly stumbling about like that first day. Man, that light was bright! I barely stabilized myself…then the ship lurched. I guess my turning on the light rerouted the power or something, but the lurch made me stumble into the controls again. Wow, it had happened yesterday too, the grogginess hadn't worn off. The ship landed, and I stumbled into a bunch of supplies as the ship jolted from the landing. Ugh, they must think I'm a clouts, and I don't blame them. "I told you it wasn't a malfunction, just Alex" Alph said, pulling me up "grogginess again?" "No, bright lights" I replied. He nodded "they're a bit hard getting used to." I could see Britney was trying hard not to laugh. Yea, she was nothing like I thought she would be. As it turns out, they only serve half the bottle so that there was a morning dose, but I had never been on the ship for breakfast, yesterday I had stumbled out without the space suit and Alph had to give it to me. We jumped out as the light was filtering in. there was a direct path to the signal, and we went down it. There was a Data file which Brittney picked up and read, but I don't remember what it said. after reading that, the captains started going into the cave. "wait!" I called to them. they both turned around "let me go first, ok?" they looked at each other, then shrugged and steped aside. I hoped that I could reason with the Armored Mawdad, and maybe I wouldn't have another innocent creature on my conscience. The captins were following me, and when we got to the cave opening, I stopped them. "don't come in unless I really need help, got it?" the cptins relunctantly nodded "got it Alex!" they said together. The captains wernt enthusiastic about it, but there was promise in the two pikmin leaders voices. I smiled, and went in. all noise stoped except for the piter-pater of my footsteps as I entered the arena. "ok mawdad, I don't want to fight, just talk" I looked around cautiously, not knowing where it was "why are you in my nest?" I looked around. The Mawdad crawled to the center and looked at me. "why have you invaded my nest?" it asked again. "I need something from you, I don't want to fight you, but I need something" I said calmly, even though I was freaking out inside. This guy was HUGE! And I knew I couldn't take this one alone, I could barely break through plastic, forget crystal! "what is it you want, and how can you understand me?" it said "I can understand all natural creatures here, and I want a remote" I held up a picture to show what it looked like. "I don't have what your looking for, now leave before I chase you." I couldn't leave, the others thought it had Charlie, if I left it would make me look cowardly, which is actually what I was feeling rigt then, but I didn't want it showing. "I cant leave, I know you have it" I said, my calmness wearing thin. "then die!" it roared, then charged at me. I barely got out of the way in time. The others came in at the roar, and the battle went as normal. Rock pikmin were thrown until its shell broke, then reds were thrown to defete it. After most of the day, it was defeted. I felt like he was harder to beat than he should have been, but it was probably my imagination. the remote slid out after it spat something out…that something it spat out landed infront of me. I swear it looked like a monster! I was so scared already, that I freaked out and jumped back, before realizing it was a fruit. The pikmin took our spoils back, and the Drake called us when the remote got there. it said it could improve the signal range of the Drake, and I knew that would take us to the distant tundra. I sent the pikmin to the onion, and then we were beamed into the ship. Alph started the ship, and we took off. I yawned, sleep obviously trying to take me. But I needed dinner first, and boy, you never quite relize how delicious strawberry juice can be! I yawned again, barely being able to stay awake. "good night you guys" I said. Of course, I knew Alph wouldn't get any sleep, he'd probably collapse in the morning. I went to bed thinking about Lilly. I really hoped she was ok.

**First boss done! Because of how the character whos writing changes, I will show the character in the title of each chapter. The next chapter you'll finally meet the new characters! Because of how few true bosses are in pikmin 3, their all going to be over exagurated, meaning they'll be bigger in the story than in the game. remember: I love criticism of all kinds, Reviews encourage me, and Im somewhat open to input. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 5: new people (Brittney)

I woke up feeling good as new, I really needed that rest. After eating, we discovered a signal coming from a cold area, and decided to check it out. When we went for landing, the ship must have malfunctioned, and it hit something, causing me to once again be thrown out. I landed in a patch of some white fluffy stuff, so I wasn't too hurt. I sat up, shaking the stars from my eyes. "Ugh, if I go without food again, I don't know what I'll do." I couldn't go up, so I went along the path…and found pikmin! They were yellow, and were next to something conducting electricity! I saw three sprouts and picked them, then threw them at the others. They ran side by side, and completed the circuit, causing a light bulb to flicker on! The onion rose up out of the ground. Huh, so they needed light to survive. I grew the population of yellows, but I didn't get them to push the iron ball I thought could open the cave. The reason? I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a girl about Alex's age, with two girls behind her, both obviously younger than us. The girl looked like Alex, except she had long golden hair and a glittering golden dress. The two girls were copies of each other, except for clothing, hair, and the flower they were wearing. One girl was like the older one, except she had a purple flower in her hair. The other girl had a shimmering rainbow dress, shorter black hair, and a white flower instead of purple. The two younger girls seemed to be hiding behind the older one. "Hello, I am Brittney, herbalist of the S.S. Drake" I said "I'm Lilly, the blond is Andrea, and the other one is Diana" the older girl said "so the pikmin were the light we couldn't see" I nodded "your space suit has night vision, doesn't it?" she asked. All I could do was nod. This girl didn't seem surprised at all, according to Alph, Alex freaked out when he saw Alph. Andrea cautiously approached me "hi Brittney" she said. I smiled "hi Andrea" I replied. I heard small noises coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint them…until 10 pikmin came running from the ledge. Five were purple, and bigger than any pikmin I've seen, the other five were white, with red eyes and a shorter appearance than the others. The whites stopped near Diana, while the purples crowded around Andrea. "These guys never leave us for long" Andrea said, smiling and patting one of the purples on the head. She seemed friendly and innocent…a little too innocent for my liking. Maybe Alex could determine more about these three, but I had to get out right now. I sent the pikmin to push the ball down, and it broke through the cavern. "I told you there was a way out besides the ledge!" Andrea said, turning to Lilly. Lilly just smiled "thanks Brittney, any way we can repay you?" she asked. "Well…could you help me get back to my ship?" I asked. Andrea nodded immediately, and Lilly nodded a moment latter, Diana only stopped hiding behind Lilly, which I guess was a sign of friendship or something. I walked out…and wound I was stranded. There was two parts of an unfinished bridge, one red on this side and one blue on the other. I looked at my Koppad, but there was no other signal besides the ship, and I could tell I'd only be able to finish half of the bridge. I sighed and got to work with my pikmin. I broke an electric gate down and the pikmin carried the pieces over. The three girls made sure nothing happened to the pikmin. The remaining pieces were behind a crystal. I asked Lilly if she could go across the water, but one touch and she pulled away "that water is freezing! How does Alex stand it?" so she did know Alex. Oh well, so much for rock pikmin. I tried calling Alph, but he didn't answer. I tried Alex, but his disconnected immediately, though I couldn't tell why. Andrea and Lilly had started arguing when I wasn't paying attention, and when I looked at them, Andrea charged at the crystal…and broke through it. That's right, Andrea, this small little girl, broke through a crystal! I sent the yellows to get the ship parts on the center mound, but then I was faced with another problem, I didn't have a second captain, and there was a ledge I needed to get up "I can get it" Diana spoke for the first time since I had met her. Before I could reply, she climbed up the ledge and went over to where the pikmin were gathered, helping them get the bridge parts. Unfortunately, it wasn't done, and there were no more parts on this side. I sighed "thanks for the help, but there's nothing more to do." Lilly smiled "well stay with you today, ok?" Lilly said. Wow, she was so generous! I nodded as the sun started setting. We went back into the cave. "No sneaking off tonight, got it Andrea?" Andrea nodded. Huh…maybe there was something more to that little girl after all. I yawned, sleep overcoming me. The girls gave me what looked like a vegetable. "No thanks, Koppites don't eat vegetables" Lilly shrugged as we lied down to sleep.

**Wow, two in one day! This one came right after the last because my internet was glitch, so I already had this chapter done, the next chapter will take longer to upload. I finally added the new Characters! Diana and Andrea are not mine, I repeat, Andrea and Diana are NOT my characters, they belong to 'xxFire-Icexx', not me. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, Reviews encourage me, and I'm somewhat open to input. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters**

Chapter 6: reunited again (Alph)

One of the greatest feelings ever? Waking up full of energy and ready for the long day ahead. Bad feeling? Remembering one of your crew mates got lost and you spent the previous day sleeping instead of finding them. Even worse? The only other person who's with you is stuck in bed sick. Alex didn't even come out for breakfast, even though he loved the sun berry juice. I gave him his potion, which was bigger since Brittney wasn't here, and then I jumped out alone. Well, frozen waste land described it pretty well. I got out 75 pikmin, but no more would come out. Looking at my Koppad, I saw there was explored area on the other side of the unfinished bridge…Brittney! Oh, she would be SUPER angry when I told her why I wasn't out. Well, maybe Alex could calm her down, he calmed me down when I started panicking. Well, it took most of the day, but the bridge was built by half the day. What I found strange was I couldn't see Brittney anywhere. I crossed the bridge, and she walked out of the cave. "Brittney!" I cried "Alph! You got up today!" she ran up and hugged me, so much for bracing myself for anger. "So you're Alph" a girl said, walking up. She seemed Alex's age "oh, this is Lilly" Brittney said, introducing the three girls one by one. "Where's Alex?" Brittney asked. Before I could answer, Lilly spoke "wait, you know where Alex is?" she asked. At this time, I noticed the girls didn't have space suits on "hang on, are you guys his family?" I asked them. Lilly was about to speak, but Andrea spoke first "yep, can we see him?" the look Lilly gave her told me she was lying "were not his family, but were-"she stopped as she noticed my pikmin. "OH MY GOD!" she ran up to one of the rock pikmin and hugged it. I figured she knew she couldn't hurt the little guy, that's why she choose him instead of a red. "Even as rocks, their ADORABLE!" Andrea giggled, while Diana hid behind Brittney now. "I knew I heard a familiar voice" I turned around and saw Alex, Lilly apparently did too. "ALEX!" the excitement was really apparent in her voice as she practically knocked Alex over with enthusiasm. "I missed you so much!" Alex smiled "enough to tell me why you were so excited?" she looked up at Alex "oh, right" she went back to Britney, and Diana took a step forward, with Andrea stepping back. Both were besides her. "Alex, meet Andrea and Diana, my Daughters" the shock was visible in Alex's face. "But you can't be more than 20! And they look like their 4!" he exclaimed "my boyfriend convinced me I was older than I really was, then he fled, so, here they are" she replied awkwardly. It was apparent they knew each other from a while back. Andrea kept looking at Alex, while Diana would switch from the pikmin and…me? Yes, she was defiantly looking at me, but why? Maybe Alex could clear this up. Wait a minute… "Brittney, you know there's not enough food for them to stay on the ship." Alex beat me to it. There was no space either, the captain was somewhere nearby, I knew it. "We don't need fruit juice, we can survive on vegetables. And as for space, we won't take up too much, and we can sleep on the floor." Well, it was better than nothing. Then I noticed Andrea had snuck away. "Where's Andrea?" I asked Lilly. She looked around, but didn't answer, because we heard a loud crash. We ran over and found the cave opened, and Andrea ready to go in. come on slow pokes!" she said, running off. Brittney seemed worried, and I couldn't tell the others emotions. We followed her trail of ruble up to a cave. "Are you sure it's safe in here?" I heard Lilly's voice. She obviously didn't like the dark. "Its fine mom, relax" Andrea replied, before disappearing into the darkness. Alex took some of the yellows Britney had brought and opened a light, showing it was NOT safe at all. "Whoa!" me, Lilly, and Britney had the same reaction, as a giant moth-like creature flew off. Diana just hid behind Lilly, and Alex and Andrea seemed ready to fight. At this point, I was having my doubt about Andrea as well. We collected the fruit that was nearby, but then Alex reminded me it was almost sundown. We hurried back to the ship as the sun started setting. Lilly brought a bushel of something green, and the pikmin went back to the onions, and we were beamed into the ship. I took off quickly, not risking anything. Britney divided the juice up among me, her, and Alex, and boy was it sour today. Me and Britney could take it, but Alex was a different story. "SOUR!" he ran into a room, though I don't know which one. I sighed, "at least he's not complaining about the taste" I said, watching the girls chew on some of their green vegetables. I yawned, ready to go to sleep. Brittney went to bed with a "good night", and Alex came out and went to his room. "Good night girls" I said as I went to my bed. I was still tiered from my all-nighter, so I fell asleep quickly, though I was fearful what might happen if the girls decided to suddenly land.

**Another chapter done! I was going to say something about the optional part in the tundra, but I couldn't remember what it was, so I left it out. I can't stress enough how Diana and Andrea are NOT my characters, I don't want anyone thinking otherwise. I never really thought about how quickly you could play through pikmin 3, there could be 30 chapters, there could be 100, there might be 15, I have no idea. Only the explorers are going to be main views (Brittney, Alph, Charlie, Alex), except for Andrea towards the end (not going to say why so I don't spoil it). Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm somewhat open to input. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 7: the creature of night (Alex)

I woke up still groggy. At least the lemon juice didn't give me a stomach ache like the strawberry juice did. I thought back to how excited Daisy was to see me again, she was so bright yellow I was surprised she didn't blind me like the sun. Of course, I was excited too, but the one I really wanted to see was Aqua, she really made an impression when she saved me from the Bulbax (see prequel for more on that). I got up and turned on the main hub's lights, waking up the girls. "Morning Alex" Lilly said with a yawn. Diana watched me quietly, and Andrea was too busy rubbing her eyes. Her Daughters were the sweetest things! Diana was shy and quiet, and Andrea always wanted to help, I could see why Olimar loved having them around! Although, Olimar said Andrea wasn't with him in the last cave, though Diana was, I wonder why…oh well. Britney and Alph got up and served breakfast while the girls ate the vegetables, then we landed and went back to the cave entrance. "Ok, I'll go in alone and call for help if I need it, got it?" I said. The two captains nodded, and the girls did the same. I knew Daisy was just like Flame and Rocky and wouldn't come in unless I said so. I walked into the cave alone, making sure to activate a Glowcap for protection. I could sense the Vehemoth Phosbat nearby, and a look at my Koppad told me he was near me. "Ok Vehemoth, I'm unarmed and not moving until we talk!" I called out, hoping it would show itself, I wasn't disappointed. "What do you want?" it growled at me. "You took something, actually, someone, I need back. I'm willing to talk, but the others aren't." I know it was a risk, but I figured I was safe here, and it wouldn't take me as a threat since it could fly. "That guy killed my babies! I'm supposed to just let him go?" I had never realized the small creatures were its babies, but it made sense now that I thought about it. "You have more, don't you? We won't hurt you or your babies, we just want our friend back." wow, that sounded more hostile than I had intended, but I had to stick with it. "I just realized you understand me, don't you?" he said. I nodded, and he did the most amazing thing: he lowered himself. Coming from him, that was amazing, because it exposed vulnerability: he couldn't phase out on the ground. "You're the famous Alex, aren't you?" he asked. Again, I nodded "and I captured your friend and you just want him back, that's it?" I nodded again, I seemed like this was actually going somewhere. "Ok, tell you what, if you can defeat a replica of me, then you can have him back, deal?" it was the replica or him, so I nodded. He flew up and phased out. So much for not fighting. I blew my whistle, letting the others know to come over. The signal went off map, then came back and I knew it wasn't the Phosbat. "Ready guys?" I asked. Humans, pikmin, and Koppites nodded in agreement. I'm not going to bore you with details of the fight, if you want to know how it went, then play the game for yourself. However, I can tell you what happened to the girls. All three of them tried to fight with the pikmin and Koppites, I didn't because I knew I'd do no good. They were fine until the Phosbat decided to release its fake babies (at least I hoped they were fake). Diana got scared and became vulnerable, so Lilly had to get her to stay with me. Andrea didn't seem like she was doing much, and ended up choking on the poison the Phosbat releases, I barely saved her. Lilly put up a good fight, but ended up bitten by one of the 'babies', the pain was too much and I had to help her recover. The Koppites did well though, and the replica came down in no time…and Charlie climbed out. "Well, I've had better days" he said, shaking saliva off. He was probably passed out through the exchange. "Who are these…and why don't three of them have space suits?" he asked. Alph and Brittney filled him in while I helped the girls. "So you're the reason I was rescued" he had snuck up behind me and I jumped, tripping over Andrea who I was making sure was breathing ok. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Charlie said, helping me up. "It's fine, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything without your crew" I said "funny, they said the same thing about you" he replied. Wow, they thought that highly of me? The sun would set soon, so I got the pikmin to open up the alternate exit and carry the fruit, whose scent caused me to cough, and the replicas body. I remembered this was the heroine's tears, and only Brittney could truly enjoy its taste. I still had no idea what it was, but the girls didn't want to take anything, so I tried to get past my coughing, boy was it delicious! I yawned as I drank another portion of sour juice, though it wasn't too sour this time. The Koppites went to bed early, but I could see the girls were still suffering. "You three ok?" I asked. Andrea just replied with a cough, and Diana just looked at me "We'll live, if that's what you mean" Lilly said, wincing as Diana brushed against the part where she was bitten. I still had a bit of juice, and I gave it to Andrea, hoping it would help her throat. She took a sip, gave it to Diana, and curled up next to Lilly. Diana tried to hand it back to me "keep it, it's yours" I said. She smiled "thanks!" she said, drinking the rest. She lied down after I took the cup. I yawned and went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a hot day.

**Well, 2 chapters in one day again. I realize I've already gone through pretty much half the story, but because there's no set limit, I'm not sure how to extend it. Originally I was going to have each pikmin leader stand up to a boss alone, but the colors already have to do that for most of them, so it doesn't make any sense. I'll see if I can focus on character development a bit more, but I need to be able to figure out spacing for that. Instead of constantly writing how Diana and Andrea aren't mine in here, I'm going to put it in the disclaimer instead. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm somewhat open to input. For any who were a fan of Aqua, she won't come until somewhere towards the end unfortunately, due to the blues not being found until towards the end. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 8: Diana's view (Charlie)

I woke up better rested than ever, that beast's insides weren't all that comfortable. After drinking breakfast, all 7 of us left the ship. The girls immediately wanted to be paired up with someone. Andrea chose Britney, Diana couldn't decide between Alph or Alex, and Lilly chose me. I couldn't figure out why the gal wanted me, but she said it was my natural leadership, so I let her tag along. I realized Andrea was chosen by Brittney because the herbalist wanted to keep an eye on her, and I didn't blame her, Andrea's innocence seemed a lot like a ploy, though I couldn't tell why. Diana giggled as Alph and Alex took turns tossing her to each other. I pointed that out to Lilly, but she dismissed it, man these natives were strange "Heads up Charlie!" Alex called. I barely managed to catch Diana as she flew into my arms. "Sorry, got too excited" Alph said with a smile. He picked Diana up again and kept walking, Alex close behind. Wow, Alph looked like the happiest Koppite in the world. "I told you she would be fine, Alex knows how to handle a young girl" she said it as if they went way back, though they probably did for all I knew. We took a while to build the bridge, then we walked along the path a bit, making shortcuts along the way. We got to the first bit of grass, and Andrea started coughing. Alex and Lilly immediately went to help her. "We'll take her back to the ship, but I don't suggest going any farther today, you'll have plenty of time with the juice you have." Alex said as he and Lilly quickly carried the coughing girl to the ship. I sighed "so much for that" I noticed Diana hugging Alph, though I don't think she was afraid for her sister, I think she was afraid of us. I could see why out of us three she would choose Alph to trust, he was the most like a kid himself. "Don't worry Diana, your sis will be fine" Brittney said soothingly. Diana just hid behind Alph more. "What are you afraid of Diana? These two won't hurt you any more than I will" Alph said. When Diana didn't answer, Alph picked her up "let's go see if your sister is alright, ok?" Diana nodded, resting her head against Alph's chest. Wow, she couldn't be much younger than us, yet she seemed to look at us as adult figures. Maybe the natives here age slower, that would explain why they aren't gigantic. No, that would also mean Alex and Lilly would be adult sized, there was something more to these creatures…maybe Diana was a good person to study? Listen to me, I sound like Brittney! "So your dad left you, huh?" Alph was talking to Diana. I knew Lilly was her mother, but no one had told me her dad took off on her. Diana said something too low to hear "that's terrible, no wonder you're so afraid of others!" he said "what did she say Alph?" Brittney asked. "her dad went with the girls to caves and Diana was left in a really dangerous one, she only survived because of the white pikmin she had with her. Andrea was abandoned in a different cave with purples." Alph replied. "aww! That's terrible!" Britney said. I could believe her completely, but I felt like there was more to Andrea…maybe there were answers with her. We got to the ship as Lilly and Alex jumped out "I'm going to find her" Lilly said, running off. "Andrea ran off again" Alex said. Britney and Alph sighed, but I wasn't all that upset. I knew a little girl like that couldn't have gotten too far, so she would be back. Alex took Diana from Alph "Lilly told me Olimar saved you, is that right?" he asked Diana. She nodded "he saved me and Andrea both, that's why I want to find him so bad, I want to save him like he saved me" Diana said quietly. Wow, Alex could get her to speak with ease I hadn't seen before. Alph had put the pikmin back, and had walked up "what about Andrea?" Diana looked at Alph "I don't know what she wants, she loves Olimar, but I don't think she wants to save him" she said "well, that makes two of us" Brittney mumbled. Diana continued as if she wasent interrupted "Andrea tells me that after Olimar saved her, she helped him fight a large creature she didn't know the name of. While I helped the pikmin carry things back to speed up the process, she kept talking to Olimar, as if trying to slow him down. By day she was almost never nearby, while I constantly followed Olimar in the bushes, by night she was curled up next to me. I didn't know what she wanted, but she was devastated when Olimar left, though ecstatic when Lilly told her he would be back." Diana finished her sentence seeming out of breath, then Lilly came back with Andrea. "got it?" she said sternly. Andrea nodded, tears in her eyes. Alex immediately went to comfort her, and carried her into the beam of the ship. We all went in as the sun went down, then Alph took off. Britney juiced the fruit we had gotten, and then served us our portions of juice while the girls ate some of their vegetables. Brittney decided to try one, and had to wash the taste out with more juice, they didn't look as appetizing after that. Andrea was still crying, so Alex took her into his room before going to sleep, to the protests of both Lilly and Diana, who was probably jealous. Lilly and Diana laid on the floor as I turned off the lights and went to bed. From what Diana said, I started having serious doubts about Andrea, but neither Lilly nor Alex would forgive me if I said them out loud.

**Another chapter done! I'm averaging a chapter a day at this point, due to the fact that I have a lot of free time now. I was originally going to develop the Rock pikmin's personalities, but only Alex can talk to pikmin, so I left it for latter. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 9: recovery day (Alex)

I woke up with Andrea still in my arms. I couldn't believe a sweet girl like lily would yell so harshly for something so minor. Sure she could have gotten hurt, but according to Brittney she could handle herself. I woke Andrea up so that we could get breakfast. After breakfast I started feeling sick though, and I couldn't go out. The others reassured me they wouldn't get into any big fights without me, so I decided to take my suit off. Man, the breeze felt amazing! I looked at the nearby lake and decided to swim, even though I was fully clothed. The crew got back with me lying in the sun "decided to go for a swim?" Brittney asked. I just nodded my head "ok, Diana got scared, so were taking her inside, Lilly went to go find Andrea who somehow wondered off again" she looked like she wanted to say more, but she and Alph were beamed into the ship. Charlie sat down nearby, looking at the scenery. For some reason, I had a suspicion that he was there to watch me…or maybe to keep me company? Of course, I didn't need another companion if the pikmin were out. Speaking of the pikmin… "Hello Alex" one of the rock pikmin came up to me with Flame "Alex, this is Rocky" Flame said. "Hello Rocky" I said, though Flame had already told me his name. Rocky didn't look too different from the other rock pikmin, though I noticed a darker coloration that could only be noticed if you were looking for it. The others seemed to be looking for something to smash, he was just looking at me "I can kind of guess why you're the leader" I said "actually, the reason why is a story for latter, right now I'm focused on you" he said. Well, his loyalty was amazing…I guess that's his special trait. Daisy walked up at that point "Alex! Can you believe my new ability?" she seemed to be sparking with joy…literally "careful Daisy, I'm not shock proof you know" she giggled "of course you aren't, you're as vulnerable as the other pikmin colors" ok, something was up with her. I looked over at Charlie, who was watching a few pikmin wrestle, thankfully a rock pikmin wasn't involved. I looked back at Daisy "are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me "of course I am!" she then looked at Flame, and looked at her feet. She wasn't like that the last time… "Daisy, something's up, I know it" she looked at me "I'm fine...but those two aren't!" she ran towards two pikmin who were play fighting pretty roughly, but I knew they would be fine, and so did she. There was something else up with her, but I decided not to pursue it. "You can go back to playing Rocky" I said, dismissing the rock pikmin. He ran off towards a group. "So, how'd you do it this time?" I asked Flame. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Well…I can't say I'm proud of it…Daisy found a data base and got us back to the pikmin city, where we got the purples and white an onion, as well as updating ours. Once we took off, we went to a different area. We had found Olimar, but had to run away when he got captured. We had lost sense of direction, and we had little field practice with the new controls. Most of my pikmin had died when we were with Olimar, the remaining 3 were ones from the first adventure. I swerved out of control, and crashed into a nearby tree. I expected to be thrown into stasis, but the onion got caught in a branch instead. I managed to jump out with the 3 pikmin, 2 of them went to jumping for the onion, the other one went looking for food. I sighed, knowing I'd have to get up there somehow, when I saw a ship fly across the sky, and heard the splash of someone nearby. I climbed up the ledge and ran towards the noise, and that's when Alph found me" he finished with a sigh "do you know about Aqua?" I asked "all three of us went in different directions, I didn't even know rock pikmin existed before now. I don't know where Aqua is, but I hope we find her soon." I did too. My favorite type of pikmin was winged, then white, but Aqua was my favorite leader by far, and she seemed to like me just as much. So the onion had been upgraded, and that's why they can combine like they do…huh. I yawned, realizing it was almost sundown "Getting tiered?" Charlie asked. I had almost forgotten he was there. I wondered what the captain thought of me. I already had an idea of each of the explorers personalities based on the game, but none of them had ever heard of me. I nodded, and sent the pikmin to the onion. Just as I was about to go inside with Charlie, Lilly brought a crying Andrea over "you yelled at her again?" I asked in shock "I didn't yell at her!" Lilly told me. Regardless, I picked up Andrea as we were beamed in. we ate, and I asked Brittney to keep Andrea this time. She said it was fine, and I went to bed. My thoughts wondered between each pikmin, my main thought being how they ended up crashing. Flame's was easy to see, especially with how unreliable the red onion can be sometimes. I could think of a few ways the yellows could have gotten trapped, but the rocks were a mystery. Was it possible they had grown outside of the onion? I shook the thought off as sleep finally claimed me.

**Another chapter done! I had to switch ideas several times in this chapter, because I found I couldn't make any of them long enough. Remember as always: love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. I will try to leave room in some chapters for character development, but it might be tough. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 10: the cover of sand (Alex)

I woke up feeling better, and after breakfast, we got out. I made sure to bring all three types of pikmin, and then we went after the Sand-belching Meer slug. Thinking about the enemies, I realized I couldn't do anything against any of them, except maybe the Plasm Wraith, though that one would be too dangerous. We went to the arena, and I saw the cellphone. "Let me go first, I'll call if I need you" I told the others. By now they were used to it, and they just nodded. I went up to the cellphone, but nothing happened. I realized I needed to start digging. The spacesuit doesn't have good grip, so I took off a glove and dug, alerting the Meer slug, who just looked at me as I put the glove back on. "Hi" I said. I still felt awkward about talking to the larger beasts "what do you want?" it asked. Well, at least it was open to reason "I just want the thing you just swallowed" I said "it's mine now. If you want it you'll have to come get it!" the Meer slug dove into the ground. Well, so much for reason. I called the others and stood a safe distance away so I wouldn't get hurt. Diana was still scared, and she ran over to me soon after the battle started. Lilly barely got away from the slug and she ran over to me soon after. Andrea still fought with the Koppites though. That girl was hard to understand, sometimes you thought she was bad, others you thought she was good. The group threw pikmin at the slug when it was above ground, sometimes stunning it long enough to truly attack it. The battle went on for a bit before Andrea got hit by a sand ball. I had to run out to get her before the slug did, but I got her back to safety. The battle went on for a while…then it stopped. The Meer slug had vanished, but the signal was still there. I looked around, as did the three Koppites, but the slug had disappeared "well, So much for enhancing the signal" Alph said "it's fine, I can modify it if I need to" Alph looked at me "you sure?" before I could answer, the ground started rumbling. We got away just in time for the slug to break out of the ground beneath our feet. The others had been on safe ground, but I had gone the other way and ended up being thrown off balance. I quickly regained balance as it threw a large sand ball at me and I rolled to the side. Alph threw rock pikmin at it until it was stunned and they swarmed. Man, this thing was harder to beat than I thought! It dug in the ground as I got to the safe zone…and it disappeared. "If this keeps happening we'll run out of daylight!" Charlie said. I didn't want that to happen, who knows if it could heal this time. It burst out of the ground again, this time I was ready though. Alph immediately hit it with rock pikmin, and it was stunned. I few hits latter, it was dead. Man, that guy was hard! It spat out a watermelon, which broke into many pieces, and then it spat out the cell phone. The pikmin took the objects back with ease, but I felt there was something missing. "What's wrong Alex?" Lilly asked "the Meer slug shouldn't have disappeared like that, something helped it sometime before" I replied. The Mawdad was harder, the Phosbat was the same, but this guy was WAY harder than it should have been…I wonder why. Diana had run off with the Koppites, but Andrea was still sitting there dizzy, though she should have recovered, it was only sand after all. "Are you ok Andrea?" I asked her "hmm?" she seemed to have come out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine" she said, getting up. There was defiantly something up with her. We collected some more fruit before the sun went down, but not much else happened that day. I watched Alph take apart the Cell phone and start adding parts of it to the Dolphin. I knew I could have modified the Dolphin without any extra parts, but I also knew I would have a harder time getting used to the system. I yawned, ready for bed, and we went into the ship as the sun went down. We took off, juiced the new fruits, and drank our dinner. I started getting into bed, but the captains had another idea. "Alex, can we talk to you?" Alph asked. I looked at him sleepily as the three captains came in "sure, what's up?" I asked. He looked at the others "well, we're worried about Andrea" he said "shell be fine, don't worry" I told them. Apparently I had misunderstood what they meant "I mean we're worried she's going to cause trouble" he said "why would a sweet girl like her cause trouble?" I asked, confused "we think there's more to her than she appears. We think she's trying to slow us down." I was more than shocked at this statement, I couldn't believe Andrea would try to slow us down on purpose. "Anyways, good night Alex" they said, then they walked out. I really hoped they knew what they were saying, because they just made a HUGE accusation of a little girl like Andrea. I couldn't sort this out on my own, but Lilly would get furious if I told her and Diana wouldn't know what to say. Maybe one of the pikmin…that's when I remembered someone I hadn't seen in a while…

**Another chapter done! I had a hard time stretching out the battle, but I managed to do it! I'm not sure what to put to lengthen the story, but I'm trying my best. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 11: star brings starlet

I woke up in the middle of the night to Alph shaking me. "I'm up, I'm up!" I said sleepily "good, I need you to stay in the ship today, we found another signal, but Andrea says she left something and we need to find it, but we think she's planning something. Think you can handle it?" I nodded sleepily, and he walked out. The next time I woke up, it was to the ship jolting as it landed. Wow, I couldn't believe I had slept through that. I got up expecting someone to be there, but no one was, only a container of juice. I looked at the map…and it was blank. There was nothing but a grey screen. "I should tell Alph about this" I thought out loud, then I took out the Koppad…which was also blank. I needed to get to Alph though, so I jumped out of the ship…and found myself in a jungle. "Whoa" I said, then I saw a colorless onion landing. I couldn't help smiling as two pikmin came out, and I recognized one of them as Star. "Hello again Alex" Star said. Star had visited me several times during my treasure hunt, but he never had company, now a second pikmin was with him. "Nice to see you again Star" I said "Alex, this is Starlet, my partner" the second pikmin waved at me. "Nice to meet you" she said "you too" I replied back "what's up?" I asked Star "I was going to ask you the same thing" he replied "oh, you came because I wanted you to?" I asked, forgetting about the reasons he would come. He nodded "ok then, how are you at assessing people?" I asked "I'm better at fighting, Starlet is good with personalities though" he said, letting his partner step closer "let me guess, a little girl named Andrea?" she asked. I nodded "Alph, Brittney, and Charlie all say she will cause trouble, but she looks so innocent and sweet, could you help me figure it out?" I said. Star and Starlet are dream pikmin, meaning their telepathic. Even if you don't want them to know something, they'll find out about it, though they may not let you know they have. "Well, many of the pikmin said that about me when I was a leaf. They said I'd cause them more trouble than they had ever dealt with, even though most of the pikmin saw me as a girl who wouldn't hurt a butterfly. We aren't supposed to tell you straight answers, you don't learn that way, but we can give you advice. My advice is this: listen to the others, but don't disregard yourself" she said. Well, that didn't help much "I think what she's trying to say is, you should listen to what the others have to say, and take that into account, but trust your own judgment as well, and don't doubt you're every move based on them." Star said. I was still confused "ok, I'll explain. Many pikmin thought I was disastrous, most thought I was the most innocent girl in the world. The truth was, I was both. I wanted freedom, something most pikmin wouldn't give me, but I didn't want to hurt anybody when I was a leaf. When I met Star, he showed me a new perspective, and I realized Freedom would only be obtained through sacrifice. I helped take the pellet, even though the pikmin needed the food, and I used it to grow our onion. As a leaf, most of the pikmin were right about my innocence, as a pikmin, the ones who thought I was dangerous were right. If it hadn't been for star stopping me, I would have continued to steal food from the other pikmin, and I could have made them go extinct. But Star made me realize that we needed to find our own supplies, or we would parish like we should." She finished with a sigh. I still couldn't figure out how this related to Andrea at all "you'll find out in time Alex, but for now, you need to wake up" Star said. The two ran to the onion as the sun set, and the onion took off. The world got dark, and I opened my eyes to the rocket landing. I ate, and then stayed in the rocket, thinking about what they said. Star had told me Starlet had refused to come when he first asked her because she wanted me to know more about dream pikmin first. The last time Star had visited he told me Starlet didn't want to come the next time either, but she came. Why did she visit when she said she wouldn't? Did she know I needed her help? I knew Star hadn't told me everything about dream pikmin yet, so she might have known I needed her…even if I didn't. I had to think about what they had told me. I looked at the map and realized we weren't in the Tropical wilds, we were in the Garden of Hope. Why were we here? I looked outside and saw some pikmin playing, they had probably been left there after they carried something back. The group came back as the sun went down, and we took off. I didn't say much as I drank my juice and went to sleep. Starlet knew I needed her information, but why? Was she warning me about someone? I looked at Diana and Andrea. Andrea was curled up asleep, but Diana was looking at the map. Neither seemed capable of intentionally hurting one of us, and Lilly would have done so if she wanted to. I yawned and went to bed. I wish I had a clearer sign, but I couldn't talk to the pikmin about it unless Star told me to, or they might never visit again. I let my mind wander as I drifted to sleep.

**Whew, another chapter done again! I was unable to upload the previous chapter when it was completed, so you get 2 chapters today instead! Yay! If you haven't noticed, the main character is still Alex, so he will have the point of view most of the time, but others might get it as well. Towards the end, anything I've left unexplained will be told clearly, so don't worry about loose ends. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 12: lily pads (Alex)

I after breakfast, we landed in the area with the new signal. I remembered that Luie was the source, but I couldn't tell the others. I wasn't all that fond of the blue leader, he ignored me when I tried to help him until Olimar told him who I was, and he still dismissed my help as worthless. I also knew that Luie had value in his ability to find food, so Olimar would keep him handy regardless of how bothersome he was. I yawned as the pikmin were called out. We walked down the only accessible path and I saw a pink onion. I had completely forgotten about the winged pikmin! I also knew we probably wouldn't get to them today. We continued, and found ourselves faced with a dead end. "Maybe I should swim across" Andrea suggested. How could that girl possibly cause trouble? "Or we could try to ride these lily pads" Alph said, immediately jumping on to one as it floated by. We quickly followed, not wanting to get left behind. I started thinking about what the winged pikmin would be like. Because I was lost in thought, I didn't realize the others had gotten off, and I stayed on. By the time they realized I wasn't with them and they started calling me, there were no other stoping points. I saw a branch overhead and quickly grabbed on to it. It took all three leaders to pull me up as the girls stayed with the pikmin. The pikmin once again surprised me by their abilities, and we got the bridge done by noon. We freed the pink onion, but there were no pikmin nearby, and a single seed was shot out. We spent half of the afternoon growing the pikmin before Diana got scared and we had to stop. Flame came up to me soon after the leaders went inside. "Hey Alex, this is Ariel" he said, showing me a brighter winged pikmin. "Hi Alex!" she said, summersaulting. These guys seemed to not have a care in the world! "you know, I noticed something different about rock and winged pikmin" Flame said "besides being elements instead of colors, rock are all boys and winged are all girls" well, that was news to me. I probably should have guessed though, based on the higher pitched cries of winged pikmin and the lower pitched cries of rock pikmin. Well, I know now. I watched as several winged pikmin were hovering around a red, who seemed pretty upset. "Get away!" the red yelled at the laughing wing's "make us!" one of them teased. If I remembered correctly, winged pikmin are the weakest pikmin. Combine that with the fact that reds are the strongest, those trouble makers were asking for trouble. The red jumped at one of the wings, and fell short. "Got to do better than that!" one of the wings taunted I heard Ariel giggle besides me. She was obviously enjoying this, I was afraid the red would get back up soon and the wings would be in trouble. The red jumped at one of them again, and once again missed. I turned away, making sure to listen for a cry of help, and saw a couple of wings doing the same to a yellow. "Knock it off!" the yellow said "why should we?" one of the wings said. In response, the yellow jumped at one of them. I expected the wing to dodge it, but the yellow grabbed onto the wing and pulled her down, throwing her on the floor. "That's why" the yellow said angrily, before stomping away from the group. Those yellows sure can jump high. "Leave me alone!" that was the cry of a wing that time. I looked over and saw Flame had pinned down a wing "still think its fun to mess with me?" Flame said the anger obvious in his voice. I knew if any of the reds could have reached one of them, it would be Flame, but I didn't realize the wings would be stupid enough to taunt him. The wing was struggling desperately "let me go!" she cried. I knew Flame wouldn't though, but Daisy distracted him long enough for the pikmin to get away. I looked around again, and felt a tug on my suit. I looked and saw a couple wings trying to lift me "hey! Hands off!" I said, swatting at them. They let go, but they hovered around giggling "go bug someone else" I said "what if we don't want to?" one of them said mockingly. I could get at them, but they wouldn't relent if I did, so I whistled instead. All of the pikmin nearby came to me, and even the ones teasing me floated at attention. "You're lucky that's all I did" I said, putting more force in my voice than usual. I put the pikmin in the onion and we went into the ship. We quickly had dinner. "Did the wings bug anyone else?" I asked "Diana sais a couple tried to pick her up, that's what scared her" Lilly said, holding Diana close to her. "The wings seem care free, it probably makes them a bit mischievous as well" Brittney said. They went to their beds, and I went to mine. I yawned, tired despite how little I worked. I hoped Ariel would control the winged pikmin when we were working, otherwise there would be a huge problem. I would sort it out latter. I had tried to get Ariel to calm them down several times, but she didn't listen, she was probably a bit rebellious, oh well. I hoped I would be able to see Olimar before he left, I wanted to say hi to the person who I had learned to love. I yawned again as I closed my eyes, and I drifted to sleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I was stuck for an Idea, so I made the winged pikmin more mischievous than they will be later, but they are carefree. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 13: rocky roads (Alex)

I woke up tiered again, it was really hard to sleep sometimes. After breakfast, we got out and took out all wings. Ariel immediately apologized to me, and I told her not to worry about it. We got up to 10 wings, and then we lifted the dam, releasing the lily pads. As soon as the lily pads were moving, Alph's Koppad started ringing. He answered it, and I saw Luie. "Trapped…hungry….Olimar….monsters…" it was all garbled sounds, and there were very few words I could make out. It shut off after shaking, which meant Luie had been attacked. "I guess we have to save him" Alph said. Unfortunately he was right. We hopped on a lily pad and floated on to another area. We were able to quickly knock down the web and dirt wall, and then we created a shorter rout back. We continued on, and found another shortcut…guarded by a snageret. It took a while for the others to adjust to the quick movements of the serpent bird, but we were able to defeat it. We continued, and found there was an area inaccessible, but with Alph thrown, we could get up. You're probably bored by now, aren't you? After we built the bridge, the leaders wanted to go up, but the sun was already at noon. "Let's wait until tomorrow, ok?" I asked them, they nodded and we headed back. "We're going to explore" Charlie said, walking off with Alph and Brittney. Lilly and her daughters were already inside, so I decided to put the pikmin away, and take out the leaders. Daisy and Flame walked off with Ariel close behind, but Rocky stayed nearby. "Hey Rocky, care telling me how you're onion got stuck in a crystal?" I asked. "Well, it's a bit complicated. We were left with a damaged prototype and no way to figure out how to get home. We went to repairing the prototype, but it wasn't good at maneuvering, and we had to stay near the cave. We modified the onion to produce different pikmin based on the enemies, and we concluded a rock would do best. Unfortunately, one enemy hit our weak spot, and we weren't able to beat it. Instead, it swallowed us. We remained barely conscious for many weeks, as our Onion was slowly incased in crystal. Eventually, you came and freed us, and that's how we came here today." He sighed. He didn't have any family to miss, but he was probably tiered of being out here. I brought out 20 of each pikmin and watched them play. The wings floated around, picking up some of the pikmin and tossing them between each other. Based on the fact no one was complaining, I decided to leave them alone. The Rocks were tackling each other, sometimes tackling others who would go farther than the rocks, but again, no complaints no reason to bother them. The yellows and reds were playing tag or hide and seek if they weren't with the rocks and wings, all of them except Daisy and Flame. The two leaders were a bit apart from the other pikmin, and were just talking. I'd assume they were talking strategy, but Ariel and Rocky were still playing. Were they worried about Aqua? No, they were smiling. They seemed happy together, even though many yellows can't stand the heat of fire. I never knew why yellows were so heat sensitive, maybe it was because wings fly through the breeze, rocks don't feel heat, and blues are water based and aren't affected. Oh well, nothing I'll learn by guessing. The pikmin had started playing hide and seek instead. Most of the rocks would curl up in various places, the wings would fly into trees, and the yellows would get somewhere high. The reds had a really hard time competing with the more abled pikmin, probably why their better fighters instead. Ariel and Rocky were going towards Flame and Daisy and were talking, probably about strategy now. Ariel picked Rocky up and flew off somewhere suddenly though, and I had to chase after them. "What are you doing?" I asked as Ariel dropped Rocky "oh, they wanted to be alone" Ariel said "and she had the idea of trying to find fruit" Rocky said right after. I yawned, tired from the work today. I knew there would be a lot of work to do tomorrow when we went to rescue Luie, but there was something up with Flame and Daisy…I probably wouldn't figure it out any time soon. I gathered the pikmin and put them back in the onion as the 3 Koppites came back. I was really starting to miss my family…or what little of them I remembered. My memory of my past was really fogy, all I remembered of how I ended up meeting Olimar was there was a machine and a thunder storm, and my family was too fogy to even figure out names, just amounts. I really hoped my memory would clear up soon, I bet I did some pretty cool things. Anyways, we got into the ship and Alph took off. After I finished my dinner, I looked at the girls, who were chewing on some more vegetables. The girls all seemed to have a different emotion. Lilly seemed to be thoughtful, what about I wasn't sure. Diana had her usual shyness, but it was mixed in with excitement. Andrea seemed to be scared, maybe the snageret had scared her. Whatever the case, all three girls looked happy. I yawned and went to bed, thinking about what happened. The rock pikmin hadn't come straight from pikmin city based on what they told me, so how did they learn to evolve? I didn't know, and I couldn't focus enough to figure it out, so I continued to let my thoughts wonder as I slowly fell asleep.

**Another chapter done! I had a really hard time filling the gaps with this one, that's part of the reason I was so descriptive. Thanks for those who are still reading, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone! Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 14: the musical flight (Alex)

I woke up remembering I would have to rescue Luie, and knowing he would probably be really difficult with me. I drank breakfast without much enthusiasm, and then we landed. We got out all winged pikmin, and then we went to the arena of the Scornet Maestro. I had to tell the girls to wait outside as I walked in with the captains…and found Luie just lying unguarded. "Olimar!" Alph cried. I had to stop myself from laughing, correcting him, or both as I remembered the Koppites thought this was Olimar. Alph ran towards Luie, just to see him carried away by some scornets, and the Maestro float down in its place. "Back up, I got to try something" I said. The Koppites quickly ran out with the pikmin, waiting for me to signal them. "You're a strange leader boy, what do you want?" the beast said. I realized this one was the only boss that sounded feminine, it was probably female. "All I want is the person your minions took" I said, not knowing what else to call the scornets in relation to her. "He came in here on his own, he's free game." the female replied "look, I need him back, then I'll get out as well" I said. The scornets buzzed around her, as if speaking "well, normally you would be captured too, but someone told me to let you free, but not the blue one." She said. Someone told her? Hmm…someone wants Luie captured, but wants me safe? I can't think of anyone who would speak beast…except Bulby, but why would he want Luie? ..Or does he? Wow, this was confusing. The scornets weren't acting on their own accord, someone else was dealing with them, and I wanted very badly to know who…but she wouldn't tell me. "Now, you can get out of the nest, or we are allowed to defend ourselves, and that means taking you" that didn't sound good "all I want is the blue guy, that's-" I was cut off by a cry of surprise as I was lifted into the air. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" that was enough to alert the others. The scornets dropped me…and the winged pikmin caught me. "Didn't think I would let you fall, did you?" Ariel said besides me. They put me on my feet as the Maestro got ready to attack. The first attack was a drill straight forward, and the pikmin were able to roll aside with the captains. Oh yea, did I mention we got a dodge whistle? Eh, you can figure out what it does. Alph then blew the charge whistle, and the pikmin attacked. When the beast got up, the scornets surrounded her again. The next attack came in rows, but Alph was able to eliminate enough of the first few rows to get around it, and the pikmin attacked again. The female once again recovered, and was at half health. Hang on, she was changing attacks every quarter, the first attack should have only changed at the half point. The next attack was the circle one, and was avoidable by elimination. At the last quarter, the pikmin were shaken off. The Maestro hovered with her protectors nearby. "Your brave for doing this you know" she said "I told you, all I want is the boy" I said back. She looked at me, but the scornets were still aimed at the pikmin. "You're not normal…you're not one of them" she said. Some of the scornets looked towards me, but enough were on the pikmin to protect the Maestro. She played a cheerful tune, at least cheerful by comparison, and the scornets facing me surrounded me…but they didn't attack. They slowly got closer, not in a lurching way, but in a cautious way. They then lurched…and took off my helmet. They didn't go very far with it, just far enough to let the oxygen in. "I knew it! You're not normal!" I looked at the Maestro, speechless. Without saying another word, she took off, the scornets following after dropping my helmet back on. A couple then came down with Luie, and a sweet smelling fruit I don't know the name of. Wow, reason wasn't my ticket, revelation was! The pikmin carried Luie and the fruit back. "Are you ok Alex?" Alph asked me. I nodded, and we went back to the ship. I noticed something about the bosses, the Mawdad and Meer slug wanted me out of their nest, and wouldn't listen to me, but the Phosbat and Maestro just needed to know who I was, and they compromised. Maybe it was because both were female, and weren't as territorial. In fact, all the two seemed two seemed to care about was their children. I yawned, sleepy as always, and we went into the ship and took off. After dinner, we looked at Luie, who was passed out because of "Deep sleep mode" as the Drake had said. "Any way to wake him up?" Lilly asked. Diana and Andrea both looked worried about Luie being like this "nope, I remember the model, he's got to wake up on his own." Charlie said. I sighed "I guess we have to wait then, good night" I walked off to my room, and was followed by Brittney "hey Alex" she said "oh, what's up Brittney?" I asked "well, I just wanted to thank you for helping us, and to offer something in return" she said "it's fine, being with the pikmin again is reward enough" I said "again?" she asked. I had forgotten she didn't know about my adventure with Olimar "yea, I helped Olimar when he crashed here the first time" I replied "wow…but another time. I'm probably the last one to be able to offer this, but I think we could find a home for you on Koppai" she said, "I'll think about it, but it's generous of you" I said, just wanting some sleep. She walked out with a "good night" and I got into bed. I had no idea what Koppai looked like, but was tempted to accept. I needed to think about it when my mind was clearer though, so I drifted to sleep.

**Another chapter done! I know I probably said the Phosbat was male in its chapter, but I had to change it so the reason for it compromising would make sense. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 15: the runaway (Alex)

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Andrea with Luie, as if trying to wake him up. I figured I'd let her try until Lilly found out, and went back to sleep. In the morning, I woke up to the jolt of the ship landing. I yawned, ready for another search day, until I heard a loud bang. "Huh? What was that?" I heard Charlie go outside "I can't even rest without someone landing unexpectedly?" huh, so they hadn't landed "Olimar's gone! He must have landed the ship!" I heard Alph from outside. I once again had to remind myself they hadn't seen the actual Olimar "not just that, but the thief stole our Juice!" that was Brittney. My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered what we were supposed to do how could I be so stupid! I went to join the others as they ran after the Hocatician after getting 20 of each color (not sure why they chose 20). We went through the cement wall and we found a large open area. Looking towards a small lake, I saw a Fluke Weed that seemed to be holding something down…that something was blue! I immediately got the wings to start pulling, and once they were done, out popped the blue onion. I personally ran over to pull the sprout. I had never pulled a pikmin before, and it was MUCH harder than it looked. I was finally able to get it out, and the blue was standing in front of me. I knew it was Aqua because of how brightly colored she was. She looked around for a few seconds, then looked at me. I guess it took her a while to get oriented, but I saw her eyes widen with joy as she realized I had pulled her. "Alex!" she cried, jumping onto me. I smiled "great to see you too Aqua" I said. A winged pikmin had to be convinced to take the blue pellet to the blue onion as Aqua went to say hi to the other leaders. We continued growing the blues, knocking down a dirt wall in the process. Eventually, we got to a point where the others couldn't go any farther, and I went with the 20 blues into the water. When I was with Olimar, we weren't able to swim, and the water was usually shallow anyways, this time though, the blues started swimming. The blues would do summersaults as they swam around me, attacking anything that threatened them. I saw a few pikmin wanting to swim with them, but knowing they would drown if they did. Thinking about it, I actually wanted to swim with them. The one day I went for a swim, it was in shallow water, this time I was deeper. I got out, leaving the pikmin. "What's up Alex?" Alph said. He was near a group of pikmin, and seemed to have been talking to the girls. I had no idea where Charlie went, but he was probably safe "I'm going swimming, but the space suit is too heavy" I said, taking off the suit. Wow, the air was really nice here. I took a deep breath, and then I dove into the water. Feeling the refreshing water on my skin felt amazing, I hadn't swam since Olimar had crashed! I swam in sync with the pikmin, forgetting about everything except for them. The winged pikmin opened a gate, and we swam through it, the pikmin fighting anything that attacked. I felt so alive! In fact, I felt like I was still at home! Of course, I still needed to catch Luie, and the Koppites were more than happy to remind me about that. We quickly made the first bridge, and then took back enough fruit to last for a day or two. Our progress went by slowly because I couldn't focus while I was in the water, but we still made progress. Then we came to a larger Hermit Crawmad. This guy was HARD, but once I figured out his weak points, I killed him quickly. Destroy his eyes, then go for the belly. He was dead within the hour. I got the pikmin to build the structure, and then we built the bridge. Everything was fine, until the Peckish Aristocrab. Man, he was much harder than I had thought! I had to destroy the crystal on his claw before I could get at him. After building the second bridge, I realized the sun was going down soon, so we headed back. I put the pikmin away and we got into the ship. After dinner, Brittney approached me again. "Have you thought about my offer?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet Brittney" I said "well, maybe tomorrow, or whenever we get the cosmic key back" she smiled as she went to bed. I looked at the girls, who were still eating right now. Andrea had been acting nervous all day, and I was trying to figure out what was bugging her with no luck. Diana seemed to become more confident when she was with the pikmin, but she was still shy otherwise. Lilly just seemed to care about what I wanted, though the reason for her concern about me was a mystery to me. I then started thinking about the leaders. Alph cared about the pikmin, though he didn't ignore why they were there. He seemed the most emotionally attached of the three Koppites. Britney cared mainly about fruit, though she loved how cute the pikmin were. She seemed the most focused about their main goal. Charlie seemed to care about the group as a whole, he only cared about the leaders and what they cared about, though he saw value in both the mission and pikmin. At least, that's what I saw them as, I could be wrong though. I yawned as I got into bed, and I slowly fell asleep.

**Another chapter finished! I was planning on only doing half of the map, but I ran out of ideas, so I rushed. Remember: I love criticism of all kinds, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 16: the mobile plant (Alex)

I woke up with the same grogginess as usual. I guess after years of not working this sudden movement takes a lot out of me. We got out and I took out all blue pikmin, the Quaggled Mireclops crystal was already destroyed from Alph going out the last few minutes, but he had recovered and was at full health somehow. We went over to the arena and I stopped the others. "Wait here, I'll call when I need you" I said. The others already knew and waited as I went inside. The Mireclops immediately got up "what do you want?" it growled "the person you took, that's all" I said "he's my property, he came to me after all" the beast said "I know, but he has something we need, we really need him back" I said "and what do I get out of it?" the beast asked "well, what do you want?" I asked, figuring this was a close as I was getting to reason "you out of my nest" it said "deal" I said, not believing my luck. "and the guy who attacked me dead" that wasn't what I expected "that much isn't possible, we need the other guy alive" I said "then you'll have to take what you want from me!" it roared. I blew my whistle to call the others as the Mireclops stomped towards me. I got the blues to attack one of its legs, but it quickly shook them off. They tried again, and were shaken off. God this guy was hard! They tried again, and finally got the Mireclops off balanced. We attacked its weak point before it could swallow anyone. Soon enough, it laid there dead. "That was easier than I thought" I said, amazed at how easy the guy was. But while the weak point was still there, nothing else was…that meant it wasn't done. Turns out it was a seed, and another one grew immediately. The pikmin attacked the legs, but there was a protectant this time, and it took twice as long to get it off balance. When the creature was at half health, it threw the pikmin off. At this point it started spiting acid in rapid fire and we had to devote all our energy to dodging. Luckily the girls had stayed at the entrance and were not in harm's way. After it was done spitting acid, it was at three quarters again. The pikmin had to break through the protective seal again to knock it off balance, and attack its head. At a quarter health, it shook them off and spat acid again, and we had to dodge. This time it was only at half health, but it was faster now. The pikmin kept getting shaken off, so it took twice as long as last time to break through. Once the creature was unbalanced, they attacked again, and the creature was dead again…unfortunately that was yet another seed. The third time its protective seal had doubled again and they took even longer to break through. This was getting REALLY annoying. At a quarter health, it started spiting acid, and had recovered half of what it lost when it was done. Soon it would be sundown, but we had to defeat this guy. Each time it spat acid it got faster, and when it had recovered to half, it started shooting thorns. When we finally defeated the creature, the pikmin carried Luie, the head, and the fruit (whose name I don't remember) back to the ship. Man, it had been a REALLY long day, and I was just as tiered. I decided to spend the rest of the day talking to Daisy, so I took her out when the leaders and girls got in the ship and the pikmin in the onion. "So Daisy, how did you get lost?" she looked at me "it's pretty simple, actually. I wasn't very familiar with the onions upgrades, and it was difficult to steer. Without Olimar leading me, I ended up losing all but five of my pikmin. We landed in a snowy cavern after I had lost the other two onions, and we landed in the skylight. I wasn't paying close enough attention to the others, and three of them decided to test drive the onion. They ended up in the darker part of the cavern, and the onion ejected them as seeds before falling into the ground. We couldn't pluck them because we couldn't see them, so we went to try to make the light bulb work instead. Thank goodness Britney came along or we would still be trapped there." She sighed as she finished, and I realized the sun was setting. "Thanks Daisy, see you tomorrow." She went into the onion as I went into the ship. I was happy Luie was caught, because now we had the juice back. I helped the Koppites tie him up after dinner, and we kept the girls away from him. He woke up soon begging for food, thankfully we had set a serving aside for him. The blue Hocatician was acting weird, and still begged for food "be quiet, you won't get any more until tomorrow" Brittney snapped at him, obviously angry "or until you give us the cosmic drive key" Alph said. It cost him a glare from Brittney, but I saw what he was doing. "What cosmic drive key?" Luie said "it looks like this" Charlie said, showing him a picture "I don't have it, Olimar does" Luie replied "wait, you're not Olimar?" Alph asked, surprised "of course not! I'm Luie, Olimar is my captain" Luie said "haven't you been with Olimar?" Charlie asked me "I figured it best to let you figure it out" I said with a yawn. Brittney sighed "well, where is Olimar then?" she asked Luie "he's at the Formidable Oak, I can show you in the morning" Luie said. Charlie nodded "fair enough, good night" he said as we all went to our beds. I didn't even have any remarkable thoughts as I fell asleep.

**Whew, almost finished! There are more than two chapters, and there will be another story following this one. In case any of you have forgotten, this story is the prequel to XxFire-IcexX story 'the final voyage' so make sure to read that after you're done! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 17: the cave I don't follow (Alex)

I got up once again groggy. I quickly got up and drank my juice. I remembered where Olimar was, but the Koppites didn't. Andrea seemed to be feeling sick, so I told her to stay on the ship today. "Where's Olimar, Luie?" Charlie asked him. Luie pointed to a large tree "he's there, just be careful, there's something dangerous there" he said. The Koppites probably didn't hear him over Andrea coughing. We landed and got out, taking 20 of each pikmin. We went up to the top and stopped as Alph collected a Data file. "Huh…so Luie was too scared to go up with Olimar. Well, we better go instead" Alph said as we continued up. There was no way I was going in that cave, but only Diana had followed anyways, so I would be ok. We dropped down, and I saw the Plasm Wraith near Olimar. It looked like the Wraith was just taking care of him, but I needed Olimar. I approached slowly, but before I could say anything the Wraith noticed us, and covered Olimar. The pikmin attacked it, and it dissolved under him. 10 winged pikmin picked him up…but the pikmin were arguing. "I am telling you it this way!" Flame said "no, it's this way!" Daisy argued "what if were all wrong?" Aqua said "I'm pretty sure 4 of us are, and it's you guys!" Ariel said "guys, it's obviously this way" Rocky said. They all started yelling at each other, and the pikmin carrying Olimar were obviously confused "the pikmin don't know where to go!" Brittney said, stating the obvious. Diana went with the leaders as Brittney led the pikmin. I hid behind a ledge as I watched the wraith reform. "Grr…Olimar WILL be with me!" the Wraith said, following the captains and gaining in size. The pikmin leaders hadn't followed, not noticing the Koppites leaving, and I whistled at them and we went back. "Since we can't catch up, Ariel and Aqua, how about you guys tell me how you crashed?" they nodded, and Ariel started first "well, my pikmin had been abandoned, just like Rocky's. We evolved to be able to fly, since most enemies were in the air. We upgraded the onion, but I had missed a bug and lost control. Instead of crashing into the ground, the onion got caught in a web. I fixed the bug, but was unable to exit, so I went into stasis." Ariel finished with a sigh, and then Aqua started "my crash is a bit more complicated. After the upgrade, I had trouble controlling the onion. It turns out the Fluke weeds are actually parasitic, and they capture objects to grow on. Well, I accidentally flew too low, and a Fluke weed latched on to my onion, trapping me underground." She finished sighing. "Wow, so both of you ended up trapped in an enemy's area, and couldn't free yourselves." I said. They nodded. Wow, the controls on the new onions must have been hard to handle. "Ok, now that I know that, what was up with you guys fighting? Didn't you know there was a cave right there?" I asked all 5 of the lead pikmin. "Well, I don't know what happened, but I suddenly became angry and all I wanted to do was argue." Flame said "I don't know what happened either, but suddenly my sense of direction was lost" Daisy said "I was overwhelmed with sadness and couldn't focus" Aqua said "I just became stubborn" Rocky said. I looked at Ariel "and you?" I asked "I wasn't affected" Ariel said "then how come you started fighting with them?" I asked. She was the one with the most rebellious nature, she would have been the instigator "because I knew I was right" she said "how did you know?" I asked "I saw the cave and had a clear enough mind to try to go to it" she responded. Well, that did make sense in a way. I yawned as I realized the sun was going down. The Koppites came back soon with Diana and the pikmin, but not Olimar. We went into the ship, took off, had dinner, and quickly went to bed. The next morning both younger girls wet with the Koppites and I stayed with Lilly. The Koppites came out of the cave followed by the Plasm wraith and I quickly exchanged every pikmin for rocks so they wouldn't get killed. Andrea had disappeared and Diana was hiding behind me with Lilly watching close behind. The Koppites one by one came over with their suits malfunctioning. "We can't keep going Alex" Alph said. I nodded "go rest up" I said. I was ready to take his place, but Diana beat me to it. She threw the pikmin at it constantly, and when it attacked she rolled out of the way quickly. Man she was fast! Who knew that little shy girl could move like that? We did rescue Olimar, and the Koppites woke him up before sundown. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us Alex?" Brittney said "it's more hospitable than Hocatate, and you'll be able to see Olimar more often." I looked at the Onion, then at Lilly, who was holding Diana close to her "I think I'm going to stay, I have a feeling I'll see you soon enough anyways" I said. They nodded and took off. Lilly and Diana came up to me on separate sides. I knew the pikmin wouldn't follow me, and I knew I'd have to search for my device alone. I watched the rocket take off…and then I saw it flash. I thought that was them going into warp speed, but it wasn't. It zoomed off moments later. But…what was that flash? I'd learn later, I had to find Andrea. While I had no idea where Andrea was, I had a strange suspicion that I would find her soon…

**I was really excited about writing this chapter, so I ended up writing it in about an hour. I know this looks like the end, but it's meant to be a cliff hanger. Why would I put a cliff hanger at the end of a story? Because it's not the end. The next few remaining chapters are going to be from Andreas view point, and they're going to introduce the sequel. I'm closed to input for this story and there's no continuation on this story line, but I still love reviews and criticism! Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 18: from Andrea's beginning (Andrea)

Ok…where do I begin? I guess from the beginning, huh? Well, first off, I'm Andrea, the friendly, eager-to-help girl who has a special relationship with purples. My Father took me to a cave once, but he left me on the third floor. Was I angry? Nope, I was too busy being scared. I saw purple flowers though, and I took comfort in knowing something else lived with me. That's why I have the purple flower in my hair, in case you were wondering. Well, after a bit, a man in a space suit came down. I hid at first, until I saw him use the purple flowers to make purple pikmin. I was stronger than most girls, but I had become stuck is a flower bed (REALLY long story). He pulled me out. I looked at him and immediately fell in love with him (like a fan girl type thing). Anyways, he told me he was captain Olimar, and we continued. I developed a special ability to talk to the animals of the planet, and I was able to distract many of them in that way, call it sabotage if you want, I call it smart thinking. I want Olimar to stay here forever, and I started thinking of ways to do this. The monster at the end didn't cause too much trouble, and I stayed back a bit so I wouldn't run into Alex, who might cause trouble. Fast forward a bit and we get to Diana. Diana is the shy, scared girl who has a special connection with whites. If you saw us together, you wouldn't be able to tell us a part…well, except for a few features. While I have long Blond hair after my mom, Diana has shorter black hair. I have a golden dress that matches my mothers, Diana has a rainbow dress. I have a purple flower, Diana has a white flower. We went into the cave, and got to the 3rd floor, where we found white pikmin. Looking around, we also found Diana stuck just like I was (she hasn't told me how). Olimar saved her, and I could see the admiration in her eyes. The monster at the end caused more trouble, but was nothing Olimar couldn't handle. I had to stop Diana from jumping in after Olimar. I talked with Diana as we wondered around the area, looking for our mom who I knew was close by. "How do you feel about Olimar?" I asked Diana, curious about her opinion on the captain "I like him, and I want to help him with his treasure hunting" she said. I realized that would make him leave quicker, and I didn't want that. I had to figure out a way to get him to stay, but I didn't want Olimar to know what I was doing. Alex and mom refused to go into caves, so me and Diana went with him instead. We fought many enemies, some that gave us serious problems. Eventually, we got to a cave where only water pikmin could go in. I had befriended a monster that had the same goal I did, and he was in the cave. Your probably wondering who this is, aren't you? Well, you're about to find out…

**Ok, I've started Andrea's story. I'm going through different sections of the story in each chapter, because of how short the story needs to be, most of them will be shorter chapters. The next chapter will most likely be uploaded today as well, but I'm not sure. Remember, criticism is welcome and I love reviews! Bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 19: monster advantages

I met a goolix who wanted revenge on Olimar (I could understand monsters and Diana could understand pikmin). Knowing the Goolix couldn't take Olimar on alone, I decided to give it some help. I trained it to change into a humanoid shape, and then I gave it some leverage by giving it cinder blocks. I knew that if I left it above ground it would wreak havoc, so I put it in a cave and left it to itself. I went down that cave with Olimar, making extra sure to avoid the water wraith. However, I ran into a problem. I had trained the Water wraith, and I could defeat him. Well, because of my connection to the purple pikmin, so could they. The pikmin destroyed the cinder blocks, causing the Wraith to panic. The pikmin easily defeated the Wraith, and it dissolved. Diana left before I did, and I watched the Wraith reform. It fully expected me to yell at it (I'm not sure why), but instead, I consoled it. I left with the wraith, and we saw the captain lift off…without Luie. I knew Olimar would have to come back for Luie, so I taught the Wraith to transform into the Titan Dweevil, and I gave it a flame thrower, a water gun, a gas pump, and a generator, I then helped it capture Luie. Again, I knew it would cause Havoc above ground, so I got it into a cave and it stayed at the last level. I once again had to go with Olimar into the cave I put the Dweevil, but this time I was sure it didn't have a weakness…boy was I wrong. Diana knew exactly what to do to disarm, and then destroy, the Titan Dweevil, who even I couldn't figure out how to destroy. They took Luie and then Olimar once again took off, but not without a promise to Alex. I saw my chance to capture Olimar himself, and I took it. I strengthened the Wraith again, making her 20 times my size, but able to shrink. She had formed differently, and I helped her gain a golden coloration. It was fool proof, I knew it, the Wraith was stronger than ever, and could now capture things inside it by sucking in, there was no way Olimar could escape without help. We choose a large tree as the home, and we made markings so that Olimar would know it as a landing site. I returned to mom, ready for anything, and soon enough, Olimar was captured. But, along with Olimar's capture, three explorers crashed on the planet, and we ended up stuck in a cave. The explorers were determined to free Olimar, and I did my best to strengthen the bosses so they couldn't, but nothing worked. I finally had to take drastic measures as they got to the home of my final weapon, and they were seceding in their mission. I disappeared that day, trying to help the Wraith. I almost got my wish, but Diana finally found some courage…at the wrong time. I was furious, my own sister betrayed me! I watched next to the wraith, who was flailing at them desperately, as the rocket took off with my hero…then I saw Diana below. I watched her run into the cave as Alex and Lilly ran into the bushes, and I knew she knew where I was. I was ready for her, and she was going to regret ever helping Olimar…

**Wow, within half an hour! The next chapter is the last one in this story, but I'm already planning the next one, I'll tell you the name when I publish the next chapter. Review and criticism are welcomed as always! Bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own neither pikmin nor its characters, and I don't own Andrea or Diana either**

Chapter 20: family fight

I don't know where the two older people went, but I knew my sister was in the cave, and I was going to make her pay. I saw Diana climb into the dimly lit cave "Andrea?" she called out into the darkness. I connected the light bulb that had somehow turned off "Andrea!" she said excitedly. She started running towards me, then stopped as she saw my anger "are you ok?" she asked, scared "yes, but you won't be, not for long" I said. To be honest, I wasn't thinking about anything but my anger at Diana. In her words, I looked like a witch who had lost her mind, I probably looked worse. "w-what do you mean?" she asked, the fear in her voice apparent "you know exactly what I mean" I said "you went against me, you betrayed me" the only emotion in my voice was anger "I did what was right, I saved my hero! I didn't mean to go against you!" she said, clearly desperate "he was my hero too! That's why I wanted him to stay!" I said "you wanted him to stay?" she asked. How naive was she? "You haven't figured it out? Maybe this will help" I said, before I whistled loudly. The Plasm wraith came quicker than I had expected it to, and it was in the form of a dragon. I hadn't taught it to do that, but was proud that it could "I captured Olimar. This Wraith wasn't trying to hurt Olimar, she was just keeping him hostage until I got to him. And you broke him free. I didn't know he had the cosmic drive key, but the moment I did I went to get it, that's why I disappeared. But you HAD to rescue him" I was past anger, past furry, I had no idea where I was "and now, there's no one to rescue you!" I launched at her. We resembled the pikmin whose flower was in our hair, I was as strong as a purple, but also as slow. She was as fast as a white, but also as weak. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking for a fight. She quickly moved aside and I ended up in the dirt. "This isn't you Andrea!" Diana yelled at me. I wasn't listening, I threw a punch at her, which she quickly dodged "Andrea, you have to listen to me!" she said desperately. I didn't want to listen, she knew what she did wrong, and she was going to pay for it. I threw another punch, but she quickly dodged "Andrea! Snap out of it!" she thought I was under a spell? Poor, naive girl. At least her death would be quick. I threw another punch at her, but she rolled to the side, then she tripped. Instead of punching her, I pinned her down. "I'm not under a spell sister, I'm perfectly normal" I said "you're insane! You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose!" she cried back "well, now you won't do it on accident either!" I said. She somehow got me off before I could do anything, then she rolled up "Andrea, just listen to me for 5 minutes!" she tried. She was trying reason, and she was failing "you have nothing to say that would interest me!" I said. Looking back on it now, I feel bad about saying some of the things I said, heck, I said even worse than that, but I'd rather not write them down. This time she tried fighting back, big mistake. I pinned her down again, and this time I had grabbed a sharp rock "any last words?" I asked. Then she started crying. I could fake cry in a heartbeat, but when she cry's, it's for real. I stopped, I couldn't kill her like that, not out of cold blood. My anger faded as I saw her lying under me crying. But I couldn't just let her go, not after what she did…or could I? Why would I have to be the one to kill her? I picked up Diana, who stopped crying "h-huh?" she said "if you weren't my sister you'd be dead, but I won't be the one to kill you this time" I said, still angry at her but not a lot. The Wraith flew us to a mountain (don't ask how) and when we landed, we were in a cave. "What about mom and Alex?" Diana asked. I guess she had forgotten I was still angry "I don't know where they went, but they aren't here" I nodded at the Wraith, and she flew up with Diana still on her back "wait, where am I going?" she asked panicked "oh, you're going down the mountain…the hard way" I said, as the Wraith dropped her. I heard her scream as she rolled down the mountain side, and I knew I wouldn't see or hear from her in a while. Whether she survived or not, I didn't know or care, in fact, I assumed she was dead. If she wasn't dead now, she would be when a bulborb or something else found her laying there. I yawned and jumped down into the next chamber, making sure to set up a way for me to watch the Wraith. I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling I would fight again, and the next time I wouldn't let them survive. I was sure Diana was dead, and I was full of emotions. I had just killed my sister, and why? Because she helped my hero? I obviously was insane now, but whatever. I spent 10 years in that cave, with the Wraith helping me stay nurtured. She kept bringing me this strange fruit I had never seen…actually, that wasn't true. I had seen the fruit a couple times before. Had heard a legend about the fruit, it was a fruit that kept a strong bond between a person who gives it and a person who receives it. The bond is stronger than any friendship you could make. Its name? It was called, the Fruit of Family…

**SECOND STORY DONE! YAY! This leads into XxFire-IcexX story 'the final voyage', which is the sequel. The story is actually supposed to branch off in two ways, the first is with Diana and Andrea, which is 'the final voyage', the second one is the one with Alex. Alex stays on the planet for many years, and the series is incomplete. I can't complete the series because the next pikmin game isn't out yet, but the series leads into another one, which I'm going to start. The name of the story is going to be 'the return home', and I will most likely post the prologue today. stay tuned!**


End file.
